The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Databases are ubiquitous and crucial in consumer, business, and government operations. However, databases or records thereof may be unintentionally corrupted and/or undesirably deleted, or a user may have a fear that database or database element corruption or deletion may have occurred. Yet, there exists no optimal method or system in the prior art to enable the efficient recovery and/or restoration of database records in whole or in part from a designated time and/or designated time of an event occurrence.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that provide the regeneration of databases as they existed at or before a designated time or event occurrence.